Betrayal and Secrets
by XxCeCeMonaexX
Summary: Max just can't seem to catch a break! One problem is resolved than another one comes up! Nothing is really as it seem. Better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

**_ OKAY I MESSED UP ON SOMETHING TRYING TO FIX ONE OF MY OTHER STORYZ AND LOST MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO IM GOING TO TRY AND REWRITE IT_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKIE DOKIE THIS CHAPTER WILL SUCK! AND I'M WARNING YOU UPDATES WILL BE A LITTLE SLOW THE NEXT TWO WEEKS I HAVE STATE TESTING PLUS A HUGE PROJECT I HAVE TO DO ON AUSTRALIA AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO SO UM YEAH ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_MAX's P.O.V_

I tried to avoid Bridgid the rest of the day key word _tried. _I mean everywhere I went there was Bridgid and where there was Bridgid there was Lissa and her posy _and _everywhere there was Lissa there was people staring and pointing. So, as I said before Bridgid and I kept no secrets from each other so you don't really have to me Einstein to figure out that The Witch told Lissa _Everything! (Yes_ The Witch is a proper noun that is her name now) I am just hoping that somewhere in that little demon is still my old best friend and that she has the decency to keep my biggest secret which was partly and mostly hers to. Now, this secret could and probably would break her family apart as well as screw up my life.

***************MY NAMES NOODLES*******************

I was on my way to lunch when I bumped into a brick wall, I guess I really _was _caught up in thought. I was about to turn around and keep walking when I looked up. I then realized that the wall wasn't a wall at all hell it was a guy about 6'3, tan skin, long jet back hair that flopped into his eyes and eyes that were well pretty hott they were so brown they looked almost black and if you looked hard enough you could see golden flecks all throughout them. I guess I was staring because the guy cleared his throat uncomfortably only then did I snap my gaze away from him "Oh um, sorry I didn't see you there was a little lost in thought" I say a little rushed but the guy just looked at me and what seemed to be amusement showed in his eyes but I couldn't be sure because it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Wow wow wow dude you're talking my ear off stop it stop it! I can't take it!" my voice dripping with sarcasm and I see his lips quark up at the sides "_Anyways _the names Max…." I say trailing off hoping that oh I don't know he would reply! But he didn't so I gathered my things and was about to walk away when he lightly tapped my shoulder. "Fang" he said in a barely audible voice but it was deep and soft as if he doesn't use it a lot. I nod and start to walk towards the cafeteria but call over my shoulder "Nice to meet Fangy boy man of many words!" and I swear as I continue walking I can hear him chuckle damn that sound is like music to my ears.

_**SO THERE YA GO! FANG IS NOW IN THE STORY AND MAX's BIG SECRET IS PRETTY EASY TO FIND OUT BUT STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS AND HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! **_

_**REVVIIEEEEEE PLLLEEEAAZ!**_

_**Ce-Ce**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OKAY SO ON TOP OF MY EXCUSES FOR SUCKY UPDATES I AM ADDING A TALENT SHOW SO YEAH! :-D**_

**Max P.O.V**

**Flashback**

"Bridgid?" I scream "Bridgid are you there?" I say finding her front door ajar so I chose to walk in "Bridgid?" I say once more but it comes out more like a whimper. "Hello, Maximum" says a low husky voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

**End of Flashback**

****************Hello Noodles again:-D******************

Miss Ride do you mind joining us?" says my math teacher Mrs. Dunlop snapping me out of my thoughts "Sorry Mrs.D" I mutter and at least try and look alive Mrs.D looks at me expectantly "Well I guess I will have to repeat myself Maximum can you please solve the problem on the board?" She says and I hear a snicker from Lissa. I only have to glance at the board to get the answer "If X2÷4×11 is 66 then the value of x is 12"I say in a bored tone I really don't get why in not in AP classes! "Well Miss Ride that is incorrect if you paid attention in class instead of staring out the window all day you would know that!" She says in a disapproving voice which just set me off so I put a fake innocent smile on my face and say "Well yes Mrs. Dunlop if _you _would actually double check your work before your class comes in instead of sitting around eating fucking cookies and hoping you were taller than 3ft _then _maybe _you_ would know that the value of fucking x _is 12!" _I can't help but snicker at the look of surprise and disbelief on her face. "Maximum Ride I will not be talked with such disrespect!What has gotten into you recently? You used to be a little sweet heart! Now get up and walk yourself to the office" but instead of getting up I sit back in my chair and cross my arms across my chest and glare at her. By this time everyone in the classrooms eyes were on me. "MAX UP NOW!" Mrs.D screeches "Okay okay don't get your knickers in a twist" I say rolling my eyes and walking out the door towards the office. _Hmm it feels good to not hold in my anger and comments anymore just to keep the reputation of goody two shoes Max. Pshh never again will people think that about me Watch out people here comes the new and improved Maximum Star Ride!_

_**OKAY SO YEAH…..OH! IN THIS STORY IGGY WILL HAVE HIS SIGHT(WHEN I INTODUCE HIM PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPPIE) BECAUSE I CANT STAND STORIES WHEN HE IS BLIND**_

_**REVIIIEEEEWWW! I USUALLY HATE WHEN PEOPLE TRASH TALK MY STORIES BUT LIKE RIGHT NOW I COULD CARELESS JUST REVIEW!(WELL AS LONG AS IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LANGUAGE OF THIS CHAPTER!)**_

_**Ce-Ce**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****Sigh** No one reviewed I'm soo disappointed in you guys tsk tsk tsk oh by the way most of the teachers will be based on real teachers so I'm pretty much trashing my teachers on her instead of at school**_

_**MAX's P.O.V**_

I was in my locker getting ready to go to lunch when a strawberry blonde guy walked up to me.

"So you're the famous max…"he says with a smirk on his face his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah I guess I am! Man word got around fast eh?"I say flicking my dirty blonde hair off my shoulder.

"Yeah congrats on telling off the wicked witch of the meter stick" he says giving me a high five

"Yeah unfortunately it landed me two weeks detention!" I say shutting my locker and heading for the cafeteria. As I walk into the lunch line I notice the guy staring at me it is then that I realize I don't know his name. As if reading my thoughts he says" oh sorry you don't know who I am I'm Iggy Griffin do you want to sit with me and a few friends at lunch?" he says the last bit with his voice filled with hope.

"Sure I have no where better to sit" I say with a shrug. When I get done pilling food onto my plate Iggy walks me over to a table with a few people already sitting there. "Hey guys this is Max, Max this is Nudge the motor mouth' he says pointing to a girl with mocha skin and dark curly hair running down her back and eyes the same color ' and Fang Mr. Quiet" he says pointing to fang of which I already know. I wave hi to them though but before I can even sit down Nudge I think her name is starts talking "ZOMG so you are Max? The girl that like totally told off Mrs. Dunlop! I mean that is like totally awesome! Everyone is talking about it! They are all saying how surprised her face was and all! That is like totally awe-"my Max instincts kicked in though because I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Her eyes went big and I could feel her smile shyly under my hand. "Okay Nudge you seem like a nice girl and all but Iggy was right about your motor mouth if I continue to talk to you guys I _will _ bring duct tape!" I say in a threating tone Nudge nods her head so I remove my hand from her mouth and let out a loud sigh when she doesn't talk but the quiet doesn't last because Iggy starts laughing hysterically I just roll my eyes and eat my pizza. Suddenly the laughing stops and Iggy has a serious look on his face

"Hey Max I know you aren't new by the way Mrs. Dunlop said what has gotten into you but I don't know why we didn't meet before. Were you like in hiding or something?" he says and I think he just had a NM (nudge moment) I think I see Fang stiffen at Nudges side but it could just be my imagination

"Nope I haven't been in hiding at all I'm surprise you haven't heard of me. Maybe the name chubby sisters ring a bell? Best friend of Bridgid now one of Lissa's clones?" I say glaring realization shows clear as day on Nudge and Iggy's face

"Oh My Gosh! Max you are that Max goodie two shoes Maxy! I never expected that Mrs. Dunlop is right you are different! I mean in a good way of course! You look great not that you didn't before I'm just saying…._WOW!"_ Nudge says rambling again

"Yeah Nudge I know what you mean but um look I gotta go! See ya guys later" I say in a kind of weak voice Iggy and Nudge don't seem to notice but something in Fang's bottomless pit he calls eyes tells me he notices. But I just stand up on unsteady feet and walk out of the cafeteria feeling Fang's gaze on the back of my head.

_**REVIIEEWW!**_

_**Ce-Ce**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY SOORRRRY DON'T BLAIM ME BLAIM MY DAD HE TOOK MY LAPTOP!**_

**FANG's P.O.V**

Okay so Max may have fooled everyone else but I know there is something she isn't telling us. The look in her eyes when Nudge started talking about her past it was like she totally shut down. Even when she said Bridget's name she said it like she didn't want to say too much and at the same time she was trying to protect Bridget. Like there was a secret she wasn't quite ready to tell.

That night Iggy called me. That's kind of the funny thing I have known him since like kindergarten so he knows I don't talk much, but he still calls me like _every _day.

"Hey Fang what's up?" he says anxiously

"Um…..nun" I say sounding bored

"Wow Fang one word _AND _a sound! OMG I'm so proud of you!" he says in a sarcastic tone that makes me roll my eyes.

"Whatever"

"So Faaanng what do you think about Max?" he asks and I can tell he has a smirk on his face and is wriggling his eyebrows

"What do you mean? She's cool I guess" I mutter even though I know _exactly_ what he means

"Come on Fang don't play stupid you know exactly what I freaking mean!" he yells but still manages to sound bored

"Well then Iggy if you must know she is funny and different" I say just to be difficult I mean come on who doesn't love ticking Iggy off!

"UGHHH! Fang come on don't you think she is hott? I mean the hair the eyes!" he says dreamily

"Wow Igs you sound like a stocker besides you have Hannah to stock." I say mentioning his crush of whom he is crazy about

"Wow Fang Really I know I am just saying she is pretty….sexy." he says and I can just picture him rolling his eyes

Yeah Yeah Yeah look Igs I've had enough of your weirdness. So um yeah bye!" I say not even waiting for a reply before hanging up

_**OKAY SO UM YEAH I KNOW I KNOW NOT REALLY A PLOT LINE YET I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS I JUST NEED SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I UDLOAD THEM!**_ _**SO UM CHA YEAH I'M GONNA NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE**_

_**REVVIEWW! REVVIEWW!**_

_**Ce-Ce**___


	6. Chapter 6

_**OKAY SO I GOT 3 OUTA 5 REVIEWS….GOOD ENOUGH**_

_**MAX's P.O.V**_

I was on my way into school when I was stopped by Bridget.

"Hey Maximum we _need _to talk" She said in her new nasally voice, she was wearing an expression that I've never seen before but instead of questioning it I ignore it.

"Okay let's get something straight…. You lost the privilege to talk to me when you joined forces with that plastic little bitch! So right now I don't have shit to say to you! So like done even _think _about talking to me!" I screech at her ,_ okay stay cool Ma- _up to late before I knew it I was punching Lissa in the face. "Shit" I mumble pushing my way through the crowd that had formed around us. _Why me….Whyyyyy! _When I finally got to my locker I didn't have much time to think through the events that just occurred, because Fang came striding up.

"Hey Max" he said in his deep voice, but instead of replying I just nod my head.

"So…What happened between you and Bridget? You seem pretty ticked off." he asks me no dip donut what gave you _that _idea…..was it maybe the fact that I just punched my _ex_-best friend?

"You know what Fang; I really don't think it is any of your business. So if you don't mind back the heck off!"I say my voice as cold as ice he looks as if he wants to reply but we are cut off by Mrs. Dunlop

"Miss. Ride once again the principal would like to see you" she says her voice dripping with disappointment

"Whatever" I mumble with an eye roll and head for the principal's office

"So Maximum would you like to tell me why you punched Bridget?" Mrs. Estenfelder ask

"Well actually yes she is a B-I-T-C-"but my spelling bee was cut off

"Maximum language!"

"Yes _and it's_ English! What's the problem?" I ask innocently

"Maximum what has gotten into you? You used to be such a sweetheart what happened to that innocent student?" She asks sincerely

"You _really _want to know what happened to that innocent girl? She lost her innocence! No scratch that she didn't lose it more like it was stolen!" I say struggling to keep my voice strong

"What exactly do you mean by that Max?" She says in a concerned voice

"I don't mean anything by it okay! Last time I checked you weren't a freaking psychologist so stop trying to be one! Are we done here?" I say in a tired voice

"Yes Max we are just try to control your temper please?" She states but it comes out more like a question.

"Sure whatever" I say grabbing my bag and leaving

_**AND THAT IS A RAP! I NEED 2 REVIEWS….AT LEAST!**_

_**I DIDN'T ORIGINALLY HAVE MAX PUNCH BRIDGET BUT I WAS KINDA BORED AND WANTED TO HAVE A LIL FUN**_

_**REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! O AND JUST WANNA THANK A FEW PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME A FEW IDEAS ON MAX's SECRET I KINDA ALREADY HAD AN IDEA BUT THAT ONE SUCKED AND HAS BEEN DONE A LOT OF TIMES SO I HAVE A NEW IDEA….YIPEE!**_

_**FANG's P.O.V.**_

Why did I have to be so stupid? I mean if she wanted to tell me whatever it was she was hiding she would have freaking told me! But, no I had to stick my nose all in her business!

_**MAX's P.O.V.**_

To tell the truth I don't know why I blew my top on Fang. I was just really ticked at Bridget and an important thing to know is to _never _be around Maximum Ride when she is pissed off. I'm regretting being so rude to Fang though, I'm at lunch right now and Fang hasn't talked to me none of the less looked at me. I can't really blame him though if someone blew up on me for no apparent reason I'd avoid them too.

"Hey Max! What's up?" Nudge says coming up to the table being her usual perky self.

"Nothing much" I say gloomily

"ZOMG! Max you are so pretty! You just don't know how to show off your beauty! If I had a face and body like you I would never even think about wearing sweatpants and hoodies but look you wear them every day! OMG! I just had the like best idea in the world you should like totally let me give you a make-over! You wouldn't be able to keep guys off you! I would have you a boyfriend in like less than two hours! You have such nice eyes like I could totally-"Oh gosh I couldn't take it anymore! At least she knew I wasn't joking about the whole duct tape thing!

"Okay Nudge if agreeing to let you give me a make-over is all it takes to make you shut up then deal!" I practically scream at her

"Hey max I think you can take the tape off." Iggy says in a concerned tone but I just shake my head

"Now Iggy why the hell would I do that?" I say shaking my head in mock disappointment but, I still reach over and rip the tape off of Nudge's mouth

"OWWW! MAX A SIMPLE SHUT UP NUDGE WOULD HAVE WORKED TOO!" Nudge screeched at me I just shrug my shoulders. At that moment Bridget chooses to walk into the cafeteria glaring at me but all I do is glare back.

"Look guys I'll catch up with you guys later" I say and get up from the table, through the crowd in the hallway and to my locker where I sit down on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Hey Max" I look up to find Fang standing above me looking…..nervous?

"Hey Fang what's up?" I say with a thin smile

"Look Max I just really want to say sorry, I really shouldn't have butted into your business. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk I'm here, and just so you know it feels a lot better to talk about your problems. I'm speaking from personal experience" He says but I'm not really sure if I'm hearing the last part right or really if I hear it at all

"Thanks Fang that's really good to know, I might take you up on that offer in the future. I'm not really ready to talk about it right now." I mutter

"That's totally cool Max I just wanted you to know that I am here for you." He says with an unreadable expression on his face and he bends down to sit next to me. The rest of lunch period we sit like this not really talking, but it really isn't and awkward silence it is comfortabl- my thoughts are kind of cut off because a warm hand is wrapped around mine. I look up at Fang to find him looking at me from the corner of his eye with a shy smile on his face of which I return without hesitation.

_**OKIE DOKIE KINDA LONGER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS EVERYOTHER CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THIS LENGTH. OKAY I NEED 3 REVIEWS!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY SO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I KINDA HAVE TO ASK FOR ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO WATCH DEGRASSI AND ARE FANS OF ECLARE AND WELL **_**A LOT **_**OF DRAMA CHECK OUT MY STORY FALLING OUT IT'S PRETTY GOOD BUT I HAVE GOTTEN LIKE BARELY ANY REVIEWS ON IT SO IF YOU COULD THAT WOULD BE KOOLIO…..AND NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY!**_

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

"So Maxx has a boyfriend now eh? Well that won't last long when she _never _tells him about her past now will it?" says a deep evil voice.

"You can't hide your past forever Max" the voice says with a sinister cackle.

_**FANG's P.O.V.**_

Iggy called me that night (as _usual)_

"So, Fang what do you think Max is hiding from us?" he says. Well who would have thought that Iggy would even be suspicious I mean really he chooses _now _to have a brain? (Well it looks like _someone _has recently paid a visit to The Wizard of Oz with a special request)

"I don't know Igs but it really doesn't matter to me when she is ready to tell us she will tell us, what more can I say?" I say trying to drift Iggy away from the subject but I have no success.

"Yeah I know it's just I thought we were all like best friends now. Best friends tell each other everything. Don't they? I just feel like she lets us know certain things about her but then shuts down when we try and bring up others. Come on Man do any of us know what happened between her and Bridget? Or like why her personality and appearance changed? We always knew her as quiet goody good chubby Max, _not _loud spunky rebellious curvy Max! Even the freaking teachers want to know what's up!" by the end of Iggy's rant even _I_ was breathless, butI had to admit he kind of had a point.

"Look Igs I'm not going to say I don't agree with you because I like totally do Man, but come on i think we should just give Max some time. When she's ready she's ready when she's not she's not!" I say gosh why is Iggy trying to make me talk so much!

"Fang I know you're all patient and understanding but I'm not! Even Nudge is just like what the heck is so big or embarrassing that she can't tell us? But, I'm just going to question her about it once and if I don't get anything out of her then I am done! For all we know she could be a murderer or a prostitute or a rapist….. Oh that _actually _wouldn't be such a _bad _thing actually kind of….._fun_….. _**OKAY **_anyways back to the point! We really don't know anything about her Fang!" Iggy replies

"Ig-" but before I can finish the line goes dead _oh no he didint _(yes it does need to be spelled like that _especially _if you say it in the little rich girl stuck up snobby cheerleader way)

_**AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS CHAPTER 8! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY STORY FALLING OUT! OKAY I NEED 3 REVIEWWS!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! **_

_**~Ce-Ce~**___


	9. Chapter 9

_**OKAY I AM SO SO SO SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN LIKE REALLY BUSY PLUS I KNEW WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE BUT FOR SOME REASON I COULDN'T REALLY PUT IT IN WORDS AND THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LONGER THAN USUAL BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE OFTEN CUZ' I'M GONNA BE IN CHICAGO ALL SUMMER…SO YUPPERO BUCKERO! (Hahaha)**_

_**Max's P.O.V**_

I'm not trying to sound whiney or anything but _why _does my life have to be so complicated! So I guess maybe I should catch you up to speed a bit eh? Well I have been getting closer to Fang, I know you all are like Omg isn't that a good thing Oh Awesome Maximum? Hell yeah it is! But I have been so caught up in worrying about why Iggy seems upset and is avoiding me to even enjoy it! Ever since my heartfelt conversation with Fang Iggy has been giving me the cold shoulder _**(HeHeHe I just thought of the Adele song called "Cold Shoulder") **_and Fang has been absolutely _no _help in that area. On top of all of those things I am still constantly worrying about Bridget and The Secret!

By the time lunch came around I was ready to like kill the next person that even looked at me funny! Well Why? You ask! I don't even know why I am just having one of those days I mean I somehow seemed to translate everything that came out of any one (but Fang's) mouth as a smart-ass comment. Mrs. Stamper my history teacher told me my essay was the best in the class and I thought she was being sarcastic so I shot her the bird. Mr. Crone my gym teacher told me my push-up form was good and I tripped him and then tried to help him up by giving him a stick. The only teacher that actually _did say_ something rude to me was Mrs. Dunlop, no surprise there! Put yourself in my shoes would ya? (You would need to be able to fit a 4 ½ though for that. And actually no my feet aren't small they are…diminutive thank you very much!) So she is sitting here reteaching multiplying fractions with pi, and I being the smart and energy conserving gal I am decided to catch up on some sleep. Let's just say I woke up to a 3ft woman with short brown hair screaming in my face.

"Maximum I have told you on multiple occasions not to sleep in my class!" she screeches in my face food for thought it smelt like she had a bag of moldy onions and a carton of lumpy milk for breakfast.

"Wow Teach maybe you should hold back on the onions for a while." I say without thinking and scrunching up my nose. I snicker at her when I see her face get red and her glare falter.

"That is beside the point!" She says

"If I wanted you to sleep in my class I would have brought you a pillow!" She says and I can see it on her face when she walks away that she thinks she has won this argument. _Boy is she wrong!_

"Oh that would be so nice on you! But, if you don't mind could you make sure the pillow is king size? Oh and could you also bring a zebra print snuggy? Omg those things are like _soo_ comfy!" I say trying hard not to smile triumphantly.

Her face noticeably turned red with anger as she glared at me and I just put on an innocent mask.

So as I was saying before I went into detail about my crappy day. I am walking to lunch with Fang and I can feel steam coming out of my ears. When Fang and I got to the lunch table Iggy automatically stopped talking to Nudge and instead he just avoided my gaze. I sent Nudge a _What the freak is his problem?_ look but she just shrugged even though I knew she knew that I knew that she knew exactly what his problem was. _**(Lol sorry I couldn't resist it I had to put that in! )**_

"So Max what's up?" Nudge ask trying to ease the tension at the table

"Oh nothing much just going through life one crappy day at a time" I say smugly out of the corner of my eye I see Iggy roll his eyes and for me that is all it took to tick me off

"Okay Igs I can't take any more of this what the hell is your problem? You have been avoiding me and giving me an attitude for a while now and I've had enough!" I yell sounding tired

"Really Max? You are the one that's had enough? I've had enough of you keeping secrets from us! I thought we were all friends best friends at that but I guess not! I recently realized that we know nothing about you! All we _really know_ is that you used to be friends with Bridget something happened and you guys hate each other's guts now!" He says with a mixture of anger and hurt displayed on his face

"Look Iggy I know I haven't told you guys anything about my past! And I'm sorry okay! But, it's my choice I'm not ready to tell you quite yet can't you just wait and be patient I am trying to get through a few things mentally right now." I say and much to my disappointment I feel warm tears run down my cheek

"No Max I can't be patient! And if you aren't willing to tell me then I can't be friends and hang out with you right now. I need some time to think!" he yells at me

"What the hell do you have to think about? Are you living with foster parents cuz' your mom didn't want you and your dad well your dad was a phyco who killed his own son! Have you ever been terrified to go to your best friend's house in fear that her father will be there? Did you have your best friend avoid you this summer after you told her the kind of man her father _really _is! I don't think so, so don't tell me you need some time to think!" I scream at him with more tears coming out of my eyes. I see Fang looking at me with sad eyes but before anyone could say anything I'm out of the cafeteria doors and headed towards the school parking lot ignoring the teacher's protests.

_**OKAY SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THE PLOT IS NOT IN PLACE PLUS YOU KNOW A LITTLE OF MAX'S SECRET I WILL GO MORE INTO IT LATER ON. I WANT 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! 15 FOR AN EARLY UPDATE!**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OKAY I'M ONLY UPDATING BECAUSE I AM LIKE REALLY BORED. I HAVE A STORY TO TELL THOUGH HAHAHA! SO I WENT OVER TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE TODAY AND I WAS TELLING A STORY AND EVERY FIVE SECONDS I WOULD SAY "AND SHE WAS LIKE….AND HE WAS LIKE" I REALLY COULDN'T STOP MAN IT WAS LIK- UGH! IT WAS FUNNY THOUGH CUZ' MY FRIEND WAS WAITING FOR ME TO SAY "LIKE" SO I HAVE A TOTALLY NEW GOAL FOR THIS SUMMER TO NOT SAY "LIKE" IN EVERY SENTENCE I USE! KK ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

I can truly say that lunch was…. let's say _interesting _today. After Max stormed off Iggy looked _really _guilty and Nudge was shooting daggers at the side of Iggy's head. It took everything inside of me not to punch Iggy for hurting Max and then running after her. I know she needs to be alone so I'll give her some time. Like she said to Iggy she needs some time to think over some emotional issues. To tell the truth I didn't see a need for Iggy to push the subject so much. Come on man Max said sorry and that she wasn't ready to talk about it so why couldn't he just drop it? But, that's Iggy for ya he just doesn't know when to stop! I really hope Max is okay though because she looked really hurt and it was obvious whatever happened this summer wasn't a memory she wanted to reminisce on.

"Fang I really hope Max is okay I didn't know she wasn't telling us something that had an emotional toll on her, I just thought it was something…well I really don't know what I thought it was. I'm just so stupid!" Iggy says that night on the phone and I'm not ashamed to say he is right he _is_ stupid!

"Igs you are totally right you really _are _stupid. Actually I know you are calling me for advice but I can't give it to you. Ask Nudge or something I don't really know what to tell you man." I say, I mean if I could help Iggy I would but I can't! This is his problem with Max _not mine _and I am _not _getting involved!

"I guess I understand Fang I'll see ya tomorrow." He replies gloomily before hanging up.

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I kind of decided not to go to school the next day. I know you guys are probably like _don't your parents care?_ The answer is they _aren't _my parents so they have no authority over me! Phil and Nancy tried the whole parent role with me and it didn't work out so well. After my first month of so living with them they realized it would make all of our lives easier if we just ignored each other and that is what we did. That's why they didn't know I skipped school and if they did they didn't say anything to me about it. The reason why I skipped is just because I didn't want to deal with everyone; well actually I could use Fang's company right now. I am craving his presence, the way he just sits and listens and how he is just so….understanding. I can tell Fang anything and I know for a fact that he won't judge me. I _really _don't want to see Iggy though I'm nervous about what he would say about me. I usually don't care what people think about me but I don't know I am afraid that people will think completely different of me when they hear about my past. It really isn't that bad but when your dad is a maniac killer people tend to think that his crazy ways rubbed off on me! Which they didn't!

I glanced at the clock _2:30_ it was around the time everyone that was at school would be getting home. Boy am I happy I wasn- _Ding Dong...Ding Dong...Ding Ding Doong! _

"Max door now!"Nancy screams at me from in her room.

_Ding Dong! _Gosh does this person not know when to stop!

"Hold your God Damn horses I'm coming!" I scream at whoever is at the door as I lazily stumble down the stairs. When I open the door I see a nervous looking Iggy.

"Um…hey Max can I come in? We need to talk." He says with a nervous smile.

"Sure Igs" I say stepping aside so there is enough room for him to pass by

"Max I just really wanted to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound pushy or insensitive, I just felt like you didn't trust me. If what I said hurt you I am so sorry! I…I guess I can't say I understand what you are going through because I _don't. _I just felt really bad for bringing up your past when you weren't ready to deal with it yet. I feel _really _selfish and like a total asshole!" he says sincerely I smile at him

"Hey don't worry about it Iggy, I get it!" I say trying to sound enthusiastic and reassuring but failing epically. Iggy looks at me doubtfully for a few minutes before shrugging.

"Okay well if everything is fine between us I have to go home see ya later Max." he mutters walking towards my front door

"Yeah bye Igs" I mutter back and locking the door behind him. *sigh* I can't stand this! I have to tell someone the whole story before I explode. I take out my phone and dial a number that over time I have memorized.

"Yo what's up Max?" a voice says casually

"I need to talk to you can we meet up? Maybe tomorrow?" I reply nervously

"Sure, is 3:30 tomorrow at the park fine?" the voice asks in a soothing voice

"Yes that's perfect, thank you!" I say exhaling loudly from relief

"Okay see ya then, bye Max" the voice replies

"Bye Fang" I say with a smile

Just hearing his _voice _made butterflies blossom in my belly.

_**OKAY SO THERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! OKAY SO HOW DOES 3 REVIEWS SOUND? GOOD! OKAY THEN!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OKAY SO I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, IT'S GOOD TO KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY STORY. I GOT ASKED A FEW QUESTIONS BY A REVIEWER AND I JUST WANT TO ANSWER IT FOR EVERYONE.**_

_**ARE NUDGE AND IGGY TOGETHER? NO, BUT THEY MIGHT END UP BEING DEPENDING ON HOW I'M FEELING. **_

_**ARE ANGEL AND GAZZY GOING TO BE IN THE STORY? YES, THEY ARE THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ON.**_

_**THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V**_

_2:30 Saturday Afternoon_

Okay so time is passing so freaking slow right now. After what feels like forever of staring at the clock it finally changes _2:31_!

"Max, would you mind telling be why you are staring at the clock?" Phil says in a formal tone of which he _only _uses with me.

"Actually I would mind telling you, so on that note I won't tell you." I mutter going up to my room where I can mean mug the clock in peace.

_3:00_

Oh My Gosh! I am getting ready to punch this clock! It is seriously messing with me! I have been sitting here for an hour but the clock only says it has been 30minutes. I am seriously going to start going by my own mental clock!

_3:29_

Come Onn! I mean _really _it feels like time just froze! If the clock doesn't change right now I will shove my foot up its battery slo- _3:30_. Remind me again why I have been so anxious for this time to come. As I walked out of my front door and towards the park, where Fang was waiting, I felt like I was about to piss myself.

"Hey" Fang says as I approach him

"Hey" I say sitting on the swing next to him. I can feel his gaze on me but I just keep staring at the burgundy mulch under my feet.

"Max you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready." He whispers caringly.

I take a deep breath before I speak "No I want to tell you, I feel like I need to tell someone" A few silent minutes pass before I begin my story.

"Okay so when I was about seven years old my mom decided she didn't want to be in our family anymore so she left me, my father and my twin brother, Ari. My father, Jeb, was a successful scientist, most of his work was seeing how animals like birds related to humans. He would bring home big books full of pictures of millions of birds, we used to sit on the living room couch for hours just looking at them. To tell the truth that was my favorite part of the day, sure the bonding with my father was cool but I _really _enjoyed seeing all the different kinds of birds. Well, I enjoyed it up until Jeb produced this obsession, after a few months of our bonding over birds he started getting this weird smile on his face when he looked at the pictures. What hurt me most is the father that I knew and loved started to wear away, and in his place was this man who would sit at the kitchen table _all _night just looking through a book full of _pictures_." I stopped for a minute to wipe tears off my face. I made sure not to look at Fang though I couldn't bear to see his reaction.

"One day he came back from work early and he had this crazed look on his face. Ari and I were sitting on the couch watching _Tom and Jerry_, when he came in he grabbed Ari by the wrist and pulled him off the couch.

"Come on Boy, you are coming to work with me!" He said cheerily pulling Ari out of the door before he was out of the door Ari turned and looked at me. We had this twin telepathy thing so he sent a message into my head _Max help me! Don't let him take me! _I nodded _Don't worry Ari I won't! _A tear falling from my cheek _Promise?_ It is then I realize that he too was crying _I promise_ and with that my twin brother was gone. That day I didn't know that would be the last time I saw my brother. By the time I called the police and told them the location of Jeb's lab Ari was dead. His funeral had to be closed casket because he was so deformed. Ari and I didn't know that for months Jeb had been experimenting mixing human and bird DNA. I….I let him down…I broke my promise…I _told _him no I _promised _him I wouldn't let Jeb take and hurt him! It's my fault that he isn't here right now!" I can't continue because my sobs are getting more violent.

"It's okay Max." Fang whispers soothingly as I take a deep breath

"Jeb was found guilty of murdering _his own son_ and was sentenced to life in prison. So I was an eleven year old girl with _no _parents in foster care. No one wanted me said I came from a rotten family and was probably a bad seed. That is until Nancy and Phil came along once they saw me the first time they knew that I was a good kid but, just had a bad past. So now I'm living with them but they quickly realized that I like being by myself and don't like help, so we don't talk much. When I first moved in with them I ate when I was sad, I ate when I was lonely (which was all the time because I pushed Nancy and Phil away) you don't have to be a genius to figure that I got a fat ass. I quickly became best friends with a girl who lived a few houses down A.K.A Bridget. I trusted her and told her all my secrets and she told me hers, we were best friends. About a year or so ago I was looking for Bridget and I couldn't find her so I went looking at her house. All those years of being friends with her and I had never been in her house, we always either met up somewhere or she would come over my house. When I got there the door was ajar "Bridgid?" I scream "Bridgid are you there?" I say "Bridgid?" I say once more but it came out more like a whimper. "Hello, Maximum" a husky voice said. The _voice _I don't know why but it sent an unwanted chill down my spine." I pause for a second to finally look at Fang's reaction. He is clutching the swing tightly and has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bridget's father wasn't physically abusive but, he was emotionally. As you probably know I wasn't the skinniest girl or for that fact I am still not the prettiest. He used that against me called me all different names and talked about how my mother didn't even want he was just a mean man! I was emotionally scarred. When I finally told Bridget about how her dad treated me she told me she understood and would tell her mom. A week went by and I hadn't heard from Bridget she totally avoided me. In that week my attitude changed I decided to lose weight which was _a lot _harder than I thought! Especially when you have an obsession with chocolate chip cookies, but I came to school and saw Bridget had joined Lissa's posy, which we both hated, and I decided I was done with her. That's kind of hard though when she knows all of my secrets and could tell the whole school within two damn seconds." I finish my story looking down at my lap. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Fang surprisingly speaks first.

"You're wrong you know." He says lowly, I look up a little confused

"Huh?" I say stupidly

"You were wrong when you said you weren't and still aren't the prettiest girl." He says and pauses hesitantly "You are beautiful" he mutters and before I can reply his lips are on mine.

_**AND THERE YOU GUYS GO! YOU NOW KNOW MAX'S STORY! I STILL HAVE STUFF PLANNED AHEAD AND A FEW MORE TWIST IN THE STORY. SO 5 REVIEWS? **_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OKAY THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, I KNOW THAT THE ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KINDA CHEESY I COULDN'T RESIST! I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER I UPLOAD IN A WHILE BECAUSE AS I SAID BEFORE I AM GOING TO CHICAGO FOR THE SUMMER. OKAY LET'S GET SHOW ON THE ROAD MY…FANFICTIONERS? YEAH THAT SOUNDS….OKAY I GUESS**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

Okay so I can say truthfully that kissing Fang was _awesome._ The kiss was soft and gentle with a little determination somewhere in there. Wait determination? Determined of _what? _Then it hit me!

This was _totally _a sympathy kiss! He felt sorry for me! I broke away from him quickly with wide shocked eyes.

"I-I uh…you didn't have to do that." I say hesitantly hopping off my swing and booking it home.

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

Whaa-What just happened? I-I thought she liked me! For a second there I thought she was kissing me back. You know what I _know _she was kissing me back she is just so _damn _stubborn. But something flashed over her face before she left what was it…sadness?...no….i don't know what it was. It was like she regretted me kissing her, but not because she didn't want to but because…I didn't want to.

_Holy Hell I got it!_ She thought I was only kissing her because I felt bad for her…oh boy was she wrong!

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"Max where have you been!" Nancy exclaims when I get home

"Why do you care? What I do in my life with my time doesn't concern you!" I reply coldly with my signature death glare

"Look Max you may not be happy with the fact that we are a family now but you have to deal with it! I have put up with your attitude for long enough! We have tried giving you your space but if you are going to live in this house you will show us respect!" She says her eyes getting watery

"All I've wanted for the longest time was a daughter, and now I have one and she doesn't even like me! I guess I'm just not mother material." She mutters to herself in a tone that breaks my heart

"Look Nancy I'm sorry, I just….I'm going through a rough time right now." I say looking at the floor

"Its fine Max, I understand." She says with a sad smile heading to her bedroom

Ugh I can't fall asleep! Damn you Fang! That damn sympathy kiss is really playing with my head. As I think back over the kiss something doesn't quite add up. Before Fang kissed me he called me _beautiful _if he _did _kiss me out of sympathy he wouldn't have said that would he? He probably would have said something like _its okay Max you'll get through it_ not call me beautiful. So if Fang really _did _kiss me because he liked me then that means I screwed everything up!

_I REALLY WAS GOING TO STOP HERE_

MONDAY-

Things with Fang have been awkward whenever we are in the same room with each other there is always an awkward silence. By the end of the day Nudge was getting ready to kill us. We were at lunch when Fang pulled Iggy out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. I guess Fang told him about the kiss because when they came back to the table Iggy gave me a confused look. Iggy then pulled Nudge into the hallway and I assume told her. When they came back Nudge then grabbed _me _and dragged me into the hallway.

"Okay Max so I'm just going to cut to the chase, why did you run away from Fang, I know you like him." She said coldly I was about to comment on how that was the shortest thing she had ever said but when I saw her death glare I decided otherwise.

"I don't know Nudge I'm going through some stuff right now." I mumble hoping she will drop the topic but come on this is _Nudge _we are talking about.

"Max that is your excuse for _everything!_ _Ohh Iggy I need time give me time I'm going through stuff. Ohh Iggy can't you just be patient I'm going through a rough time! _I can't take it anymore Max! It is getting annoying! I have sat back and watched everything happen I haven't said anything, but this is enough! You really need to get your act together! You aren't the only one who goes through hard times Max!" She screams

"Look Max all I'm trying to say is everyone has shit to deal with in their life. But, it's important to move past it and _move on._ Don't let obstacles in your life define your fate."_**(WOW THERE NUDGY DON'T GO DOCTOR PHIL ON US!)**_ She said in a softer tone before walking back into the cafeteria, after about thirty minutes later I decide to join her. I'm distracted for the rest of the day though because as much as I hate to admit it Nudge is right which means I am_….Wro….Wron….Wr…..Wr…Wron….._ Oh My Damn this is harder than I thought.

_**AND WITH THAT THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 12. UGH I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! WHY? YOU ASK. WELL BECAUSE THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF MY SCHOOL DISTRICT IS SERIOUSLY SMOKING SOMETHING IF THEY THINK WE ARE GOING TO START SCHOOL AUGUST 14th! COME ON MAN LAST YEAR WE STARTED AUGUST 26th! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO CEDAR POINT ON THE 15**__**TH**__** AND 16**__**TH**__**! UGHH!**_

_**OKAY I AM DONE RANTING. **_

_**HOW DOES 8 REVIEWS SOUND? GOOD! **_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REIVEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**OKAY I AM IN CHICAGO NOW AND IT IS LIKE 4:00 A.M. SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I decided it was time to ask Nancy about something we haven't talked about in a while.

"Nancy do you mind me seeing my birth certificate? I feel like it is important right now." I ask running down the stairs

"Sure honey..um let me just find it! I mean it's not like I lost it I just umm…you know misplaced it at the moment." She mutters running around the kitchen.

"It's fine Nancy whenever you find it I guess…..well I hope you find it soon!" I reply running out of the front door

I know you are probably like where the hell is she going? Well to tell the truth I don't really know where I am going. I am trying to find Fang's house, I wanted to tell him that I am sorry. The one problem in this plan is that I don't know _exactly where _he lives, I have an idea but I don't really know. So we'll see I guess ;-D ;-D

I finally found Fang's house a few blocks away from the park, it was a dark blue house with light blue shutters and a white door. (It may not sound that gorgeous but my mouth is like wide open from its beauty) A stunning lady with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes answered the door.

"Hi how may I help you?" She asked looking confused

"Um…yes I'm Max I go to school with Fang is he here?" I ask equally confused something crosses over her eyes when I say my name

"Oh Fang? Yes he is here would you like to see him?" She questions raising an eyebrow so _that _is where Fang gets it from

I just nod smiling

"Fang! You have company! Get down here!" She screams up the stairs

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

I didn't think Max would come here! I mean I thought she would just be like I'll wait till school or something.

"Hey Max what's up" I say trying to sound casual as we step on to the front porch

"Nothing I just wanted to say sorry…" She says fidgeting

"It's just that I really like you, and I'm not really sure if that is a good or bad thing right now. But, I'm willing to give us a try if you are. Um, but I kind of understand if you don't….."She says trailing of nervously, oh come on don't tell me I'm the one making the _great _Maximum Ride nervous!

"Max of course I want to give us a try why wouldn't I?" I say with a blinding smile which she returns

"Hi Fang! Watcha dooin?" I little voice says and I look down to find Angel, my next door neighbor, smiling at me.

"Hey Angel this is Max." I tell her with a smile

"Hi Max! Fang is she your girlfriend?" she ask looking innocent

"Kind of Angel it's complicated."I mumble ignoring Max's gaze that is until she clears her throat loudly

"Oh yeah Angel is my next door neighbor who I baby sit a lot." I explain

"Oh okay"

"Max do you want to come meet my mom?"Angel exclaims loudly

"Sure honey" Max coos with a smile

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

When we got over to Angel's house and her mother answered the door, I was surprised her mother looked oddly familiar.

"Mommy this is Fang's girlfriends Max!" Angel said hopping to her mom and giving her a hug

"Hi, Max I'm Valencia Martinez but, you can call me Dr.M.''she says looking at me a little skeptical

"Okay" I mumble still trying to find out where I have seen her at before

"Are you okay?" Fang whispers to me worriedly I just nod

"Max is your name short for something like…Maxine?" Dr. M asks looking unsure

"Actually no it is short for Maximum" I say confused

"Is your father a scientist named Jeb Ride and do you have a twin brother named Ari?" She asks excitedly

"Um…Yeah do I know you are something?" I ask a little scared

"I think so, Max I…..I think I may be your mother." She says a tear falling from her cheek as well as from mine.

_**OKAY SO THERE IT IS SORRY I WAS HALF SLEEP WHEN I WROTE THE BEGINNING SO IT ISN'T REALLY FAXY. BUT STILL REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**OKAY SO THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE THAT REVIEWED! I AM KINDA JUST GONNAA WRITE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT A PLAN AND SEE HOW IT ENDS I GUESS SO IF IT SUCKS…WELL SUCK IT UP!**_

_"I think so, Max I…..I think I may be your mother." She says a tear falling from her cheek as well as from mine._

"Um…can you I don't know repeat that?" I ask nervously

"Max I think I might be your mother." She says with a smile

"Well what the hell makes you think that?" I exclaim panicked

"Max besides the fact that you look like me, the name Maximum Ride isn't very common." She says with a chuckle

"But, this makes absolutely no sense! My father told me that my mother left our family because she didn't love us anymore! So let's just say you were my mom why the hell are you so happy to see me?" I snap a little pissed that she turned this into a joking matter

"Well damn you Jeb! That lying son of a bitc-" she stops when she realized Angel is still here "I mean biscuit!" she says with a smile to Angel

"What do you mean?" I question

"I will need to talk to him about that!" She says with a frown completely ignoring my comment

"Um….I don't think that is possible…considering he is in prison." I mumble uncomfortably, she quickly whips her head in my direction

"What? Why?" she screeches in surprise

"Well that is where you go when you mutate your son to the point where he is dead." I grunt trying to keep my cool

"Ar-Ari is dead?" she asks her voice breaking I can't find the voice to say yes so I just nod. I don't expect her to break down crying, but then again I also didn't expect to meet my _"mother"_ for the first time in nine years.

"Dr. M why don't we go inside." Fang whispers sounding concerned when she nods we step into the house and sit on the couch

"Max I am so sorry for leaving! But, at the time I was pregnant with Angel and her twin brother Gazzy. Jeb told me I had to leave because he didn't want any more kids but when I tried to take you and Ari he wouldn't let me! He told me that he wanted Ari and Ari wouldn't stay unless you stayed too." Dr. M says when she finally stops crying but by the end of her statement she was back in tears. I was about to say something when my phone when off

"_Hello" I answer my voice a little hoarse_

"_Max I found your birth certificate!" Nancy answers proudly_

"_Okay Nanc I'll be there in a little bit" I reply excitedly before hanging up_

"I have to go get something, I'll be right back!" I practically yelp running out of the house and booking it all the way home.

"Nanc where is it?" I scream when I get in the door

"On your bed!" She screams back from the kitchen

I practically trip over my own feet trying to get up the stair fast. When I make it to my room I see a thin piece of paper on my bed, I pick it up and it reads….

_Birth Certificate_

_Maximum Star Ride_

_Sex: Female_

_Born on January 7__th__ 1995 in Lakeview Hospital_

_Daughter of: Jeb Ride and Valencia Martinez_

I dropped the paper before I could read the rest. Oh my fucking gosh! She is my mom!

_**OKAY I REALIZE HOW LAME THAT CHAPTER WAS SORRY IT WAS KIND A FILLER. PLUS YOU NEEDED PROOF THAT DR. M WAS MAX'S MOM! OKAY SO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**OKAY SO I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! A FEW OF THEM WERE STUPID BUT STILL THANKS! LOL!**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I…I can't believe I found my birth mother! You don't go nine years thinking your mom didn't love you anymore, and then find out at the age of sixteen that the whole god damn thing was a misunderstanding! What the hell kind of world do we live in now a days? My thoughts were cut off by Nancy calling me from downstairs

"Maax! You have some guest down here!" she yells from downstairs

"Okay Nanc let them up!" I holler curiously I hear a few pairs of feet coming up the stairs then a knock on my door. I throw my flip flop at the door instead of replying.

"Hey max" Nudge says nervously when she comes in and Iggy and Fang nod

"Hey guys" I reply with a sad smile but that is replaced with an eyebrow raise when Iggy elbows Nudge

"Uh Max' she chokes out "Fang told us about your situation we hope you don't mind. And if you are mad be mad at us we practically made him tells!"

"Yeah and your life sucks I mean-"Iggy starts but is cut off by Fangs fist in his (Iggy's) stomach. If that didn't shut him up I'm sure Fang's death glare would.

"I mean if you ever need anyone to talk to we are here." Iggy wheezed out quickly it almost looked like he was reading his hand?

"Yeah that's what he means!" Fang says coldly still glaring at Iggy

"Thanks guys" I mutter trying to suppress my laughter Fang notices and playfully shoves me on the shoulder, and I gladly return the gesture and before we know it we are in a freaking battle. Of course we are brought back to reality by Iggy and Nudge clearing their throats awkwardly.

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

Iggy is such a lazy bum! This idiot asked no he told me that he was staying over my house his logic to me made no sense it was so stupid I won't even repeat it! So right now we are in my room chillin, I am on my blog while Iggy is building some concoction

"So you like Max don't ya?" he ask me without looking up from It.

"Yeah _a lot"_ I say my mouth clearly not cooperating with my brain! I wince when I see Iggy grin out of the corner of my eye

"Well, I can tell she likes you back so just take a shot at it." He says with an encouraging smile

His smile quickly fades when I nod

"But, listen up Fang maybe you should wait until after all this mess is sorted out. Max really just needs a friend right now.' Then he says something really un-Iggy like "She's going to need you there comforting her as a friend nothing more. I'd hate for you to put too much on Max's plate." He says in a worried tone. I'm not really sure what to say in a conversation like this so for a few minutes I don't say anything.

"Okay Igs I'm going to sleep" I grumble

"Alrighty Fangy Poo love ya! Nitey Nite my mysterious little sweet cake!" he exclaims in an overly excited teenage girl voice.

"Grr!" I snarl shooting him the bird

_**UNKNOWN P.O.V.**_

"Aww isn't that cute! Maxy found out about our little secret, and her boyfriend is by her side! Such a touching scene!" A dark voice says with a glint in there ice blue eyes

_**OKAY PLEASE NO ONE REVIEW ABOUT THE SIZE OF THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT IS SHORT SORRY! THIS WAS ANOTHER FILLER I WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATING WITH A REAL CHAPTER TOMORROW! REVIEWW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OKAY HEY WHAT'S UP READERS! A LITTLE WARNING HERE THE REST OF THE STORY MAY BE A LIL CLICHÉ SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED **_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

Okay time to face the facts

Thing that suck in my life

1.)My no good father had been feeding me _and _Ari lies for years!

2.)I don't know for sure if Bridget is over the whole _I know your secret _thing.

Good Things in my life at the moment

1.)I have the best friends ever!

2.)Fate (I know a little dramatic) has brought my birth mother and me together after nine years

3.)I _think _Fang and I might be an item I'm not really sure at the moment

Okay so now it's time to call Iggy, Nudge and Fang if I'm really going to go talk to Dr. M I'm going to need all the support I can get. First, I decide to call Nudge because she can pass news in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Max what's up!" Nudge says cheerfully when she picks up the phone

"Nothing hey Nudge can you tell Iggy and Fang to meet us if they can at Dr. M's house in an hour or so?" I ask nervously

"Sure Maxy can do! I'll see ya in a few!" She says in the same cheery tone

"Bye Nudge." I reply ignoring the nickname and her lame rhyme

Okay now all there is left to do is ask Nancy to come with me.

"Nanc!" I scream standing in my door way

"Down here Max!" She replies from the kitchen I leap down the stairs practically sliding on the hard wood floors into the kitchen.

"Nanc the other day I kind of found my birth mom." I mutter

"Oh gosh max that is so good!" She says with a smile that quickly disappears "Are you sure she is your mother?"

"Yes that's why I wanted my birth certificate. Valencia Martinez that's her!" I say with fake enthusiasm

"So why are you bringing this up now?" She questions curiously

"Well…Uh I plan on going to see her in a little bit and I wanted to know if you could come too? A few of my friends are coming too." Gosh why does this have to be so hard why can't everyone be able to read me like Fang can! After I say this though neither of us speaks for a few minutes that feel like hours.

"Uh' she says hoarsely before clearing her throat "Sure Max if you want me to be there I'll come" She says her voice coming out more clear

"Thanks Nancy if you don't mind us leaving now because my friends are already there." I'm not insensitive or anything but I'm kind of anxious to see Dr. M

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

When Max and her foster mother (or whatever you want to call her) arrived at Dr. M's house you could literally feel the tension. Max came and sat next to me and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze while Nancy looked around uncomfortably.

"Nancy take a seat make yourself at home" Dr. M said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Wow there's a wee bit of tension here don't ya think?" Iggy mumbled quietly but quickly shuts up when he received an elbow in the ribs from Nudge.

Dr. M sits in the stool by the kitchen clearing her throat and straightening her posture._ So in other words she was saying "Let's get to business"_

"Okay so in order to get out of this awkward stage, I just want to say that I am looking forward to getting to know Max." Dr. M says smiling brightly in Max's direction

"Valencia I understand that but we can't just pick Max out of her old life and plop her into another one!" Nancy replies her patients clearly wearing thin

"Yes but you see I am her mother! I haven't seen her in nine years!" Dr. M Exclaims her voice rising and tears appearing in her eyes.

"How do I even know you can handle taking care of children?" Nancy questions looking Dr. M up and down in disgust

"Well I have raised four children! I might have missed out on more than half of Max and Ari's life but I still brought them up!" Dr. M screams the tears springing out of her eyes

"I will not allow Max to stay here! For all I know you could up and leave her again!" Nancy yells and it is clear as day that she has crossed some invisible line

"You don't have the right to judge me in any way! I was forced to leave my family! So don't come in my damn house talking to me like I am some irresponsible teenager! You can't come in here and look down on me! You know nothing about me!" Dr. M hollers leaving most of us gaping having never have heard her curse. Max lets go of my hand I guess deciding it is time to intervene

"Do I have any say in this?"She asks quietly

"No!" Nancy yells steamily something in Max snaps then and tears start streaming out of her eyes

"Well why the hell not?" She roars angrily "I have gone nine years without a mother! Nine years! Where some people see their mother every day I didn't! I had no mom to tuck me in at night! Help me with my homework or any normal thing! You don't know how that feels! I love you Nanc I truly do but I just want a normal life! I know my life is far off from normal right now and it never really will be normal but please give me this! I'm not saying I have to pack up and move here right now but at least let me stay one weekend to get to know my mom!" We all sit there a moment staring at Max in shock. I glance around the room to see Nancy looking guilty, Dr. M looking just plain sad, Nudge with tears in her eyes and Iggy looking somewhat sympathetic. I'm pretty sure my expression was like Iggy's.

"Alright Max if Valencia is fine with it you can spend this weekend with her. If you like it here we can discuss this further." Nancy says with a small smile but it is clear that saying this is killing her

"Omg! Thank you Nanc!" Max yells jumping up and hugging Nancy "Oh I mean if it's fine with you Dr. M" Max says and I can tell she isn't sure what to call her quite yet

"Of course Max we would love to have you!" Dr. M says breaking into happy tears

Just then something breaks through my mind…..Max and I might be neighbors!

_**OKAY I THINK I'M BACK INTO MY LONGER CHAPTER PATTERN IDK I WAS HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO PLLEEAASSE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING! AND I NEVER BEG! LOL! **_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**HEY OKAY I'M KIND OF OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK BUT IDK. MY PLAN NOW IS TO UPDATE LIKE EVERY TUESDAY OR SOMETHING IF I MISS A WEEK OR SOMETHING SORRY! **_

_**MAX'S P.O.V. **_

Okay so you know how a change happens in your life and your all like "I'm going to go to school and it's going to be normal!" And then you get there and everyone knows what happened without you telling them. Yeah well that's what happened to me at school, I don't know how many times people have asked me dumb question! I am about to go crazy! I mean is it really and of your business? So at the moment I am in math class trying to ignore everyone's stares on me key word _try_.

"Max, is it true that your dad murdered your little brother?" This chick Lucy or something says turning around and facing me, when she says this the whole class including Mrs. Dunlop turn around to listen.

Now that right there is when I snap "Now is it really of your god damn business? Hell no!" I screech shaking in anger "You nosey bastards need to stay out of my family problems! You really need a life!"

The classroom stays silent for a while and they look at me in shock, Fang is the first on to break the silence.

"Max is right you guys really need to shut the hel-_heck up._" He says from next to me trying hard not to swear

"Yeah!" Iggy and Nudge chime in together. Before I get to say something the door opens and in walks Mrs. Estenfelder when her eyes settle on me she glares.

"I heard yelling so I am guessing it was Miss. Ride so let's go Maximum." She orders turning to leave but stops when she sees I'm not following her like a puppy.

"I don't think so Mrs. E everyone knows I don't take orders, so why give them to me?" I ask folding my arms over my chest

Her little fat face turns scarlet when she hears this and only gets darker when she sees students snickering.

"Well then Max would you like to come talk to me outside?" She asks avoiding eye contact

"Actually no, I don't feel like moving my feet and legs are asleep. If you want to talk to me you either carry me out there or you talk right here." I declare with a challenging smirk

"Okay Max you need to get yourself together! If I see you one more time this year I will…I will…" she pauses and I raise an eyebrow at her "I will expel you! You hear?" She screams her voice coming out stronger.

Holy _Shit! _If I get expelled Dr. M and Nancy would kill me! I'm too young to die!

"Yeah breathe dang I hear you I'm pretty sure Osama Bin Laden can hear you! And he is somewhere floating in the sea!" I say trying to cover up the fact that I just almost pissed my pants. And with that she is out of the door and the whole class turns to look at me like I'm crazy. (Which I probably am)

"What the h e double hockey sticky thingies are you guys looking at?" I ask/yell and they all turn back around and class continues.

_**SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WILL UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS TO THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP IN A LITTLE BIT. OH AND SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER I'm KIND OF TIRED AND WHEN I'M TIRED I SWEAR…A LOT! SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY AND REVIEW!**_

_**:-D **_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_

_**Click the button you know you wanna:-D **cue evil laugh** **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_OKAY SO HEY WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? LOL _**

**_MAX'S P.O.V._**

"I don't know why I didn't figure this out before!" I say dropping the wet nerd on the floor.

Okay so let me explain I wanted to know who squealed so I walked up to this computer nerd and roughed him up a bit. I may have gone a little over board because the wuss freaking peed his pants! J It didn't take long for him to talk though, turns out Bridget told Lissa to spread it around school and that's what she did. So after I screamed and dropped Geeky he fainted and I shrugged walking towards Bridget. When I reached her a grabbed her red hair a pulled her head back.

"What the hell!" She screams looking angry but that is gone when she sees me standing there, she quickly looks scared and starts backing up. _Smart Move! _

"Hh-ey Max" She stutters with a weak smile

"Bridget can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask not waiting for a reply dragging her to the court yard

"Bridget I know we drifted apart or whatever you want to call it but when I told you those things I trusted you. I have never told any of your secrets to anyone, because you confided in me and trusted me!" I exclaim quietly, I see something flash over her eyes and for the first time I see the old Bridget.

"Well maybe you should watch who you trust." She whispers sadly then the look in her eyes is gone "What Max you didn't want people to know about your psychotic family?" She says with a smirk and she turns and walks back into the busy hallway. I tap her shoulder and when she turns around I take her head and bang it into the nearest locker. Everyone looks our way when she screams and crumples to the floor out cold. Fang, Iggy and Nudge come running up trying to help her up before someone sees her but it is too late

"Max my office now!" Mrs. E yells and this time I obey without a comment

"Maximum you are actually a really good student academically! It's just your attitude and behavior! To tell the truth I really don't hate you because I get that you are trying to figure out who you are. As much as it pains me to say this I have contacted your mother and she will be picking you up. You aren't expelled but you are on a two month suspension from school. You will have all your assignments taken to you by an assigned person. The assignments for that week must be turned in on Friday. Understood?" She asks with a sad smile

"Yes" I mutter glaring at my neon green converse.

"You can wait out front for your mother Max" She says looking down at some paper work

"Dr. M? What are you doing here?" I ask when she pulls up in her van

"Nancy told me to come pick you up she packed you a bag and you will stay over my house since you are out of school." She says

"Oh Okay" I grunt hopping into the car avoiding her milk chocolate eyes with swirls of gold in them. (Identical to mine)

"So Max tell me what I have missed the last nine years of your life?" She asks with a bright smile but her eyes were shadowed with sadness

"Really I get suspended and you don't even want to know what happened?" I ask astounded

"Nope I could careless it was probably for your short temper you got the trait from me. But, I want to get to know you and get caught up so come on start talking!" She exclaims the sadness in her eyes disappearing almost completely.

And with that I tell her everything. About me and Fang, Bridget, how Ari died, daddy daughter bonding, past crushes, my big transformation _everything. _You wanna know the best part? She _listened _and gave me advice and even looked at me like a mother would. At that moment I realized I didn't have to miss out on a mother daughter relationship.

**_OKAY SO THERE YOU GO REVIEW! AND I KNOW IT ISN'T TUESDAY AND I'm UPLOADING BUT WHATEVER! HeHeHe_**

**_~Ce-Ce~_**

**I think that deserved some reviews! Don't you? :-D**


	19. Chapter 19

_**OKAY SO I KNOW AT THIS POINT YOU MUST ALL HATE BRIDGET BUT HER ACTIONS HAVE A REASON SHE ISN'T JUST A BITCH TO BE ONE. ANYWAYS **_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

One thing that is _very _important to know about Dr. M is she makes the best cookie ever! You know how cotton candy kind of melts in your mouth? Well have you ever had melt in your mouth cookies? I didn't think so! They're quite delightful you see?...OKAY! MOVING ON! At the moment I am hiding from The Devil he is chasing me with a flaming pitchfork and cackling! No but really Angel is chasing me trying to get me to play _dance dance revolution. _Eh but there really isn't a difference!

"Come on Max just one game!" She yells chasing me around the kitchen table

"Never!" I say with an evil laugh at the end

"Please!" She pleads sniffling back tear, okay I may be overly aggressive but I am _not _that mean to make cry.

I was about to surrender when I ran into something.

"God Dam- Darn it!" I mumble rubbing my head and looking up only to find Fang standing there smirking.

"Fang can you get Max to play dance dance revolution with me?" Angel asks innocently _Pshh yeah right innocent? Far from it!_

"Sure" Fang's hands came and grabbed my waste and plopped me into his arm bridal style

"Oh come on I'm not a rag doll! Be careful! Fang if you drop me I swear I will come back to life a neuter you!" I scream trying to squirm out of his arm

"I will drop you if you don't be still" he whispers in my ear with a smirk and walking towards the family room

"Hmph!" I exclaim trying to ignore the chills the went down my back when his lips touched me ear

"See that wasn't that bad now was it Maxy?" He asks dropping me _yes dropping me!_ Onto the couch all I do in reply is growl

Angel is such a con artist! She pretended at first like she didn't know how to play and she let me win, so then the second game I went easy on her and she freaking beat my ass! That right there is the last time I play with the Spawn of Satan!

_**FANG'S P.O.V.**_

Max and I have grown closer and I _really _want to ask her out! I just don't really know how to ask her I want to do it in a special way. I don't just want to go up to her and be like "Yo Max you wanna go out with me on Friday night? I promise you a good time?" that's just too…..i don't know normal. I can't ask the most amazing girl ever out in a normal way! I even googled special ways to ask a girl out and none of them seemed Max enough. Max needed more than just a blimp in the sky she needed something better than just a little note and flower! I just can't think of anything though! - Holy Shit I got it!

_**BRIDGET'S P.O.V. (don't expect a lot of these lol)**_

I'd give anything to be able to tell Max the truth! But I can't I'd have nowhere to go if I did my dad would totally disown me and maybe something even worse. This is one of those situations where I wish I had Max to talk to, she would listen and she wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't mean for her secret to get out I confided in Lissa and she told everyone! I would give anything for Max not to hate me anymore, I guess she'll know everything soon enough.

_**? P.O.V.**_

"King of Aves are you sure?" A deep voice asks

"Yes Erik I am sure! Now let's go! You wanted in now you're in!" Then other voice roars in anger

_**AND THERE IS THE CHAPTER UM... FOR A HINT ON WHO KING OF AVES IS THE WORD AVES MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO UM YEAH. I CAN NEVER STICK TO AN UPDATEING SQEUDULE I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING THIS TOMORROW BUT COULDN'T REALLY WAIT LOL. OH AND I KIND OF NEED IDEAS OF HOW FANG CAN ASK OUT MAX SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEAS (WHICH I HOPE YOU DO) PM ME!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_

_**~Review? ~ **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**HEYYYYYYY OKAY SO I GOT AN IDEA OF HOW FANG CAN ASK OUT MAX I CAN'T TAKE CREDIT FOR IT THOUGH SO I WANNA THANK angelwings1110. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT IDEA LOL! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**_

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

Have you ever woken up in the morning with a kind of eerie feeling about the day that awaits you? Well if you haven't that feeling kind of makes you wanna crap your pants. I mean I don't have school so I can't be worried about Bridget or anyone, I'm hanging out with Dr. M (the like best mom in the world) _**(A.N. BESIDES MY MOMMY OF COURSE! MY MOTHER DEAREST TAKES UP THAT ROLE! ) **_so nothing can really go wrong.

"Max can you take me and Gazzy to the park, we are meeting someone there." Angel asks coming into my room (also known as the guest room)

"Uh sure Angel who are you guys meeting?" I ask a little confused I mean who could two nine year olds be meeting at the park

"Oh no one you would know." She replies giving me an innocent kiss on the cheek and skipping away.

Okay so I have learned from previous experiences that Angel is never innocent. So in other words she is planning something and I am left out of the loop.

"Come on Max we don't have all day!" Gas screams from the front door

"Fine I'm coming!" I scream back slipping on my old pair of purple converse.

"Alright let's go my fellow demons!" I say ruffling their hair as they drag me; yes_ drag _me, out of the door.

"Max! Come on!" Gazzy yells giving me bambi eyes

"Nope sorry Gas I got to the swing first! Ya snooze ya lose!" I tease sticking my tongue out at him and continue swinging my legs

"Hmph!" He pouts going to the slide instead. I know you guys are probably like 'real mature max' but I really like the swings! They are pretty much as closes as you can get to flying! I was about to ask the twins about the person they were supposed to be meeting here when I white dove flew my way. There was something different about this dove though it had a black bow tie on and a note attached to the back of the tie. I being the nosey person I am decide _eh what the hay let's check it out!_

"Come on birdy." I say quietly snapping softly to get its attention, it walks over to me without hesitation and I take the note off. _Max_ it says on the front of the card I almost dropped it when I read that it was addressed to me.

_Roses are red Violets are blue _

_I just thought you should know I'll always be there for you_

_If you ever left my side I'd be lost and without a clue_

_That's why I want spend my Friday evening with you_

_**So what do you say to going out on a date with me?...If your answer is okay I'll see you Friday at six ;) **_

_**~Fangy Boy Man of Many Words :)**_

I can't help but laugh at him using the name I gave him when I first met him, for a second I forget I am here with Angel and Gazzy but that is gone when I hear Angel ask

"So are you going to go out with Fang?" I look up at her confused until I see the knowing smile on her face

"You guys knew about this?" I exclaim angrily but I can't contain the smile that spreads across my face.

_**OKAY THE REASON FOR THIS BEING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAAST CHAPTER. SO IN ORDER TO GET A LONGER CHAPTER I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! PLUS AT THE MOMENT I AM KINDA TICKED OFF. MY COUSIN WHO ALSO READS MAX RIDE ALWAYS DECIDES TO RUIN MY HAPPY MOOD BECAUSE HE'LL TEXT ME AT RANDOM TIMES AND ME LIKE 'MAX AND DYLAN, FANG AND MAYA' SO THEN WE HAVE A WHOLE ARGUMENT ABOUT WHICH ONE IT WILL BE (I ALWAYS WIN WITH MAX AND FANG :)) IT JUST MAKES ME MAD LOL AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHY HE DOES IT HAHAHA**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**OKAY WHAT'S UP? HEHEHA SORRY I'm A LITTLE WEIRD TODAY! I AM LIKE REALLY ANXIOUS TO FINISH MY STORIES SO I CAN START A NEW ONE I HAVE THIS REALLY AWESOME IDEA! WHEN I GET A LITTLE FURTHER IN THIS STORY I WILL POST A SNEAK PEEK FOR YOU GUYS FIRST AND SEE WHAT YOU SAY! I FORGOT WHAT DAY IT IS IN THE STORY SO LETS JUST SAY IT IS...EH WEDNSDAY.**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I still have that eerie feeling and I don't know why but I have the feeling I will find out soon.

"Max! Pick up the phone it is for you!" Gazzy screams from somewhere downstairs

"Kay!" I yell back picking up the line in the guest room

"Hello?" I say into the phone sounding bored

"Max?" I familiar voice asks

"Yeah what do you want Bridget?" I growl

"Can we meet up somewhere? I really want to talk to you!" She exclaims sounding desperate

"Fine! I'm not leaving though so if you want to talk you come to me." I grumble hanging up before she could reply.

What could she possibly want to talk about? When I wanted to talk to here she wasn't there for me! I told her all my secrets and she betray me! Why can't she just leave me alone my life is somewhat normal now!

"Hey Max" A small voice says from my door way and I turn to see Bridget standing there looking nervous. She starts to fidget though when I don't reply.

"Max I am so sorry! I told Lissa all of that stuff because I missed you! I needed someone to talk to and I thought I could trust her, I obviously can't.-"I cut her off annoyed

"I am tired of excuses Bridget! I don't care why you did it you still did it!-"well looks like it her turn to interrupt me

"God dammit Max! Shut up and listen! When you told me about how my father tormented you I told my mom, when I did that she told him and he was ticked." She exclaims talking really fast I guess not wanting me to cut in "So he came at me all mad and I have never seen him that mad in my life! He made me tell him everything that you told me and for some strange reason he wanted to know your father's name. I don't know why I avoided you really I just didn't want any more drama. I don't even know why I'm telling you this because if my dad found out…I don't even know what he would do."

"So are you trying to tell me that your dad might be trying to find Jeb?" I ask genuinely confused

"Yeah I think so." She whispers sadly

"Oh god this isn't good! The last thing I need are the two people that ruined my life the most working together! This is crazy!" I yell hopping off of my bed

"I know" Bridget mutters as I begin pacing around my room

"I have to tell Fang, Nudge and Iggy." I grumble pulling at me hair

_**YUP I KNOW IT WAS SHORT SORRY! I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO END IT LIKE THAT REVIEW!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**OKAY SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE THE LAST ONE WAS SO SHORT .MY PARENTS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! THEY HAVE FILLED THE HOUSE WITH DIET FOOD! AND THEN THEY'RE ALL LIKE "DON'T EAT MY 100 CALORIE STUFF!" WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT? **_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"So you mean to tell me that Bridget's evil dad and your dad, who is missing something in that coconut of his, might me working together?" Iggy asks looking at me incredulously

"Yup" I mumble laying my head on Fang's shoulder

"Wow." Nudge says looking confused and a little dazed

"Did you tell Nancy yet?" Fang asks rubbing my arms soothingly

"Nope I guess we should do that now" I say hopping up

"NANC!" I yell when we get to the house but there is no reply

I look at Fang curiously he just shrugs

"Nancy!" I try again

"I'm up here Max!" She says in a weird tone from here room

When we get up the stairs we see two guys' backs facing us.

"Uh who are you?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest

"Why hello there Maximum." Says a familiar voice and the two men turn to face me. Everything goes black and I feel two strong arms catch me and then my whole body goes numb.

_**Fang's P.O.V.**_

I grab Max before she could hit the floor; I pick her up bridal style and turn to face the men.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice dripping with venom

"Oh you must be Maximum's little boyfriend" Chuckles the man with piercing blue eyes "Aww so cute well nice to meet you I am Jeb and this is my partner Erik." He says with a sickening smile

"Well what are you doing here?" Iggy asks pushing Nudge behind him

Jeb and Erik just smirk in reply.

"Well are you going to answer his question?" I snap irritated

"Now you see I have always had a fascination with birds," Jeb starts"Unfortunately when my son died-"

"You mean when you killed him." Iggy sneered angrily

"Oh details details" Jeb says with a proud smile "As I was saying when my son died I could no longer take up my work. When I was sent to prison it just didn't feel right you know? All those people in there were _crazy! _I didn't belong in a place like that! So I was overjoyed when Erik here contacted me willing to help me escape from the hell hole. He offered to help me find Maximum and I couldn't refuse that offer. So now I am here to take Maximum so I can finish what I started with her brother, I have learned from my mistakes and she will be the best one of her kind."

"You are not taking Max!" Iggy and I roar in unison

"Oh really? Now who is going to stop me?" He asks and at that moment all hell broke loose.

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up to find my hands tied behind my back and my friends and adoptive parents in front of me in the same situation.

"So I see you are a wake Maximum, nice of you to join us." Jeb says with a huge smile

"What do you want from me?" I ask in a low weak tone

"As I have told your friends here, I came to finish what I have started. I made some mistakes with your brother but I have learned from them and won't make them with you." He replies in a calm tone

"You can't touch her!" Nancy screams desperately

"Shut up bitch!" Erik screams loudly, I look at Phil to see what he is going to say but it looks as though Philly boy can't control his own bowels. _Wuss!_

"Why can't you say his name Jeb?" I ask tauntingly

"Who's name?" Jeb asks looking pained

"_Ari"_ I say innocently

"I can say it!" Jeb yells looking distant

"Then say it!" I scream angrily and the whole room goes silent

"Why can't you say it? It's just a name right? Wrong! It's the name of your son you killed!" I roar a tear escaping my eyes "He did nothing wrong but you still took his life! How does it feel Jeb? How does it feel to know that his heart will never beat again because of you?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS MISTAKE! I'M SORRY!" he bellows tears rolling down his cheek and for the first time in a while I see the old Jeb.

"I'm sorry okay?" He whispers dropping his gun and somewhere in my mind I think he was talking to Ari and not me or anyone else in the room

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Erik screams pulling out a gun "YOU ARE GIVING UP! OH HELL NO!"

"Erik it's alright give it up! This isn't your battle." Nancy says in a soothing voice

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he screams pulling the trigger

"NANCY!" I shout letting the tears I had been holding in out

_**AND THERE YOU GUYS GO! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

~Ce-Ce~


	23. Chapter 23

_**OKIE DOKIE I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAD FAMILY OVER AND A FAMILY REUNION IN MICHIGAN AND HAD LIKE NOOO TIME TO UPDATE PLUS…I'm KINDA STUCK AND MY BRAIN IS FULL OF IDEAS FOR TWO OTHER STORIES THAT I WANNA START! SO STICK WITH ME I AM GONNA FINISH MY STORY 'Shooting Star' IN LIKE ON MORE CHAPTER AND MAYBE THEN I CAN FOCUS MORE ON FINISHING THIS STORY….**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

_"I'm sorry okay?" He whispers dropping his gun and somewhere in my mind I think he was talking to Ari and not me or anyone else in the room_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Erik screams pulling out a gun "YOU ARE GIVING UP! OH HELL NO!"_

_"Erik it's alright give it up! This isn't your battle." Nancy says in a soothing voice_

_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he screams pulling the trigger_

_"NANCY!" I shout letting the tears I had been holding in out_

My heart drops when I see Nancy go limp my heart drops. Nancy may not be my favorite person on in the world, but no matter how hard I tried to get her to give up on me she never did! I don't know why I even tried but when I turned to look at Phil I found him passed out on the ground.

"Wuss." I mutter rolling my eyes

"Erik that was not necessary!" Jeb yelled sounding frustrated

"Yes it was! YOU WERE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP!" Erik roared

"You still didn't need to do that! Now not only will there be kidnap on our shoulders but also murder!" He exclaims but the crazed look didn't return to his eyes

"So are we going through with this or not?" Erik asks impatiently

Jeb looks my way before answering "Yes we are still going to do this."

"WHAT!" I shriek glaring at him like he is a piece of hair in my cookie

"But first I need to run a few errands, don't you dare lay a finger on them." Jeb demanded ignoring my outburst

On his way out Jeb gave me a somewhat…understanding look before winking and walking through the door. I look around the room to see if anyone else saw this but they all seem busy doing something else.

_**YEAH I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT I JUST FELT LIKE ENDING IT THAT WAY! AND EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T DESERVE IT INORDER FOR ME TO UPDATE SOON I'm GOING TO NEED 8 REVIEWS AND IF I GET MORE THAN THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON WITH TWO CHAPTERS!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**SO I STARTED MY OTHER STORY AND I THINK THAT ON IS REALLY GOING TO BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY THEN CHECK IT OUT IT IS CALLED 'So you think you can play me?'. THIS STORY WILL END IN ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS IF THAT, I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF I'm GOING TO HAVE A FAXY ENDING OR A DRAMATIC ONE SO REVIEW ME SAYING WITH ONE YOU WOULD LIKE.**_

_**MAX'S P.O.V.**_

"OPEN UP!" A loud voice boomed through the door. I exchanged confused and panicked looks with everyone in the room including Erik.

"Erik we know you are in there!" The voice boomed again

"Alright that's it! Which one of you told? I swear I will blast your brains out!" Kyle whisper/yelled flaunting his gun.

"No Daddy stop it!" A familiar voice exclaims, and I turn to my left to see Bridget standing there close to tears.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asks surprise clearly shown on his face.

"We are here to put a stop to this Erik." Jeb says calmly walking to Bridget's side.

"What do you mean put a stop to this? You are the one who started this, now's your chance to finish what you started!" Erik roared sounding a mix between confused, frightened and betrayed.

"NO Erik, it is over we can't continue this. We both need help! I'm not willing to lose another one of my children, because I didn't think through my decisions." Jeb says in his hauntingly calm voice.

"You betray me." Erik whimpers his eyes showing sadness. For some reason that statement makes me think, it makes me reflect on my life. Ever since I was seven years old I have been betrayed by the people I cared about the most. Betrayal defines my life even though I shouldn't let it.

"I know and I am sorry, I never meant for it to end this way. But, this is for the both of us Erik, we need to get help." Jeb says sounding sincere.

"NO! I can't go to jail! I-I just can't!" Erik says a single tear falling from his right eye.

"It's too late Daddy." Bridget sadly whispers before letting the police through the door.

"I'm so sorry Max, for everything I have done!" Erik grumbles looking me in the eyes before he and Jeb are escorted into the cop car the doors shutting behind them.

The most important part to getting over being betrayed and hurt is forgiving.

"_I forgive you."_ I whisper smiling sadly at both Erik and Jeb.

"Come on lets go it's going to be alright." Fang murmurs to me pulling me away from the car.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" The paramedic inside of the ambulance asked me

"Yes, yes I am is Nancy okay?" I ask my heart pounding in my chest

"I am sad to inform you that we didn't get here soon enough. Nancy Hamilton didn't make it she bled to death there is nothing we could have done."

My heart drops and I search around for Phil and find him sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.

_**Okay so there goes that chapter it was longer than the last one but still not that long. Review please and tell me what you thought and if you want a Faxy or Dramatic ending. Don't forget to check out my new story if you haven't already called 'So you think you can play me?'**_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Max's P.O.V**_

_**about four years after forgiving**_

Life is pretty great right now. Okay so after Nancy's funeral I moved in with my mom and Phil…well Phil kind of stopped living. He quit his job and I tried to be there for him but he just wanted to be alone so I gave him just that. On July 30th A.K.A Nancy's birthday two years ago everything pretty much changed.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Phil!" I scream standing at the bottom of the stairs_

"_Phil!" I call again but no answer comes from upstairs_

_Okay he is probably sleep I mean that's usually what he is always doing! He's either eating tacos, (Nancy's favorite food) sleeping or both._

"_Phil?" I ask my voice shaky _

"_OH MY GOD! NOO!" I scream falling back on the wall across from the bathroom door._

"_Max? What's wrong?" Fang ask running up the stairs to where I sat on the ground in pure shock. He follows my eyes and finally sees what I see "Shit!" he mumbles falling to the floor next to me_

_We both sit there in disbelief looking a Phil's pale body on the cold bathroom tile with an empty pill bottle sitting next to his relaxed hand. Well I guess there's only so much pain a person can take before they just…give up._

_**End of FlashBack**_

Phil was buried next to Nancy so I'm guessing they're both in heaven together right now. The gang and I all attend Northern Arizona University and are now on our second year of college. I've grown really close to Dr. M who is now known as mom and to tell the truth she is like one of my best friends. Mom got remarried to a pretty cool banker named Ted and they have a two year old daughter who they named Ella. She is the sweetest and cutest little girl ever; she is only two and already has the bambi eyes down pack! She has the most gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen (even though Fang swears that they have nothing on mines) and she and Angel are the only people who are and _ever will _be allowed to call me Maxy-Poo! Nudge and Iggy are _finally _together, even though it took both of them getting their heartbroken to realize what was always in front of them. Angel has turned into a mini-me she's feisty, loud mouthed and every now and then rude but, she is still _really _down to earth. Gazzy, Gazzy is well Gazzy! He is Iggy's partner in crime and over all a real sweetheart. You guys are probably wondering about me and Fang's date right?

_**FlashBack**_

"_So where are we going anyways?" I ask Fang curiously_

"_Now that my dear is for me to know and for you to find out!" Fang exclaims with a, may I say, sexy smirk_

"_Grr!" I growl pinching him on his elbow_

"_What was that for?" He yelped out rubbing his elbow_

"_Now that my dear is for me to know and for you to find out!" I mimic using his words against him_

"_Grr!" He growls as me pinching _my _elbow_

"_Okay we are not doing this again!" I say with an eye roll_

"_Good because we're here." He states winking at me_

"_Oh my god!" I whisper looking up at the romantic dinner for two in the meadow. There are candles, table cloths and even red rose pedals spread across the table._

"_So you like?" Fang asks nervously_

"_I love it!" I practically yell smiling widely_

_Fang lifts my chin so that I am looking him in the eyes and says "And I love you" before swooping down to kiss me_

_**End of FlashBack**_

So Fang and I have been going strong for about four years now. Bridget and I well we made up and she attends Northern Arizona University with the rest of the gang, she met this guy named Dylan and they are _crazy _about each other. I'm happy to say I _finally _have a normal life and am surrounded by people who love me I no longer have to worry about Betrayal & Secrets.

_**THE END!**_

_**Okay so I hope you guys are all happy with that ending! I personally like it and am now satisfied with this story! Thank you everyone who review, favorite and alerted 'Betrayal & Secrets'! I hope you guys keep a look out for me because I will be starting a lot more Maximum Ride stories! If any of you guys have a FictionPress check me out on there to because I just started a story on there too! **_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


End file.
